Ticking Insanity (Ticci Toby x insane Reader)
by EdgyBabyface
Summary: A shiver ran down my spine as the dark figure stood in the doorway. I watched as they came near my shaking frame. A single gasp escaped my mouth as they ran their gloved fingers through my hair. I fell into a deep sleep as they picked me up and carried me princess style into the pitch black woods. They, whoever they were, had just given me the best life I could ever ask for.
1. Chapter 1

Ticking Insanity (yandere!Ticci Toby x insane!reader) ' _All of them. They will pay for their sins. They will pay with their lives. THEY. WILL. DIE.'_ I let out a small chuckle as my hair softly blew in the midnight wind. Leaning out of the window, I could clearly see the pitch black woods behind my house. Barely sane. That's what I was. Any dolt with half a brain could clearly see that my sanity was hanging by a small strand of hope. Once it escapes, it won't come back.


	2. How it all began

* _flashback_ *

~(Y/N)'s POV~

I joyfully bounced down the halls of the school towards my locker. Nobody could bring me down today. I wouldn't let anything that wasn't happy sneak into my mind, no sir! I assembled my books and started heading off to first period when a tall figure approached me. Lola. The bitch of the school. Her name literally means "lady of sorrows" and, believe me, once she enters the room, a gloomy aroma hangs in the air. She bullies everyone in the school, including me and my best friend, Aurora. "Hey," she hissed at me, "Go ahead and make yourself actually useful for once by giving this to Brendan for me, will ya?" She handed me a note while wearing a devilish grin. "O-Ok" "Good dog" she said with a sinister tone. Once she turned the corner I opened the note.

 _Dear Brendan,_

 _Hi. I thought it was time that I tell you my secret. The truth is I really, REALLY like you. I was wondering if you could meet me at my house since my parents will be gone for the rest of the month. We could watch a movie! Or we could have some REAL fun. See you Saturday!_

 _~(Y/N)_

I immediately threw the paper into the trash and ran after Lola screaming. "LOLA, YOU BITCH!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. I quickly grabbed a pair of scissors that were on the floor and ran like I was being chased by a psychopath with a hatchet. I chased Lola out the front doors, past the football field, and into the woods until she ran out of breath. I approached her heavily breathing frame. Opening the scissors, I wasn't able to think. I just did. I forcefully pushed her against a tree and stabbed her arm with the scissors. I was greeted back into reality by her blood curling scream. What did I do? I ran.


	3. Something lost, Something gained

~(Y/N)'s POV~

I looked over at the clock on my bedside table. 3:42 am. Time for a walk in the woods! I quickly slipped on my (f/c) tank top and a black skirt. Unlocking the back door, I quietly slipped outside into the pale moonlight. It was a pretty decent sight to see the darkened grass already coated with the morning dew as I entered the dark forest. As I carefully stepped over a fallen branch, an orange glint caught my eye. I turned to see a dark silhouette standing two yards away from me. I casually made my way to a nearby abandoned cabin, acting like nothing happened and like I didn't even see them. Panicking,I paced around on the old, rotting wood of the cabin floor. "What do I do? Oh dear lord what do they want from me?!" I whisper-yelled to myself. Out of the blue, someone called my name.

~?'s POV~

"(Y/N)… (Y-Y/N)!" I taunted while calling her name. "I-I know y-you're there (Y-Y/N)! C-Come out my l-little princess." I knew she had seen me. I wandered into a really old cabin, looking for her. I took out the "sleepy juice" Sally handed to me along with a syringe before I went looking for the girl for Slender's meal tonight. I wasn't sure if he was actually going to eat a girl like us. Insane. A teen. I turned the corner and saw her through a doorway. She was uncontrollably shaking and I guessed she was cold so I took off my jacket and slid it onto her slim body. I readied the syringe and injected her with the anesthetic. As her eyes drooped I picked her up princess-style and carried her back to the mansion.

~back to you!~

That was the last of my sanity. It's gone now. Never coming back. And that's the end of it. But little did I know, I was being carried princess-style by the man of my dreams to the best life I could ever ask for.


	4. It's HIM!

~(Y/N)'s POV~

A cold breeze grazed my delicate body as I woke up, moaning in pain. "W-Where… am I?" I asked myself groggily. "Why, you're in my…let's say hospital, (Y/N)," said a smooth voice next to me. I snapped my head to the right, screaming at the voice. "Whoa! Calm down there, girl!" she said, easing me back into my bed. I studied the person at my side. The first thing I saw was huge, dark, angelic wings poking out from behind a girl near my age. Her soft, bluish grey eyes appeared through the haze. Her pale face was dotted with freckles and she wore wide-lensed glasses. "Reese, how many times do I have to tell you it's _our_ hospital?" said a smooth, dark voice behind her. "But _babe_! I'm the one who inherited it from EJ!" she shrieked. I glimpsed at her lover. Black hair, soft green, piercing eyes. Wearing a smirk, he walked towards me.

"I'm Lucas. It's nice to meet you, (Y/N)," he said, smiling. He extended his hand to me as he bared his teeth and showed off sharp, white fangs that were stained with blood. I took his hand and lifted myself off of the bed with his help.

"I'll be leading you to the room where you will be staying,"

"Staying here? That's nice." I said in a loopy voice, still affected by the drugs injected into me. I stumbled alongside Lucas as he led me through a hallway. With my system trying to fight the last of the drugs out of my veins and just being tired in general, I collapsed in a heap on the cold floor. I dragged myself all the way to this 'room'.

"Now, (Y/N), it's just one more right turn until we're at your new room."

"Mmhgrhhnn" I groaned, dragging my tired body to the right and standing up to walk through the doorway that Lucas held open for me. I looked around the room that was set up for me.

"Not much, I know," said a familiar voice. They were right. It really wasn't much. Just a bed, a closet, and a door I guessed lead to the bathroom. When I went to sit on the bed a cold, gloved hand fell on my shoulder. I jumped to look behind me and the sight could've killed me if I hadn't been partially oblivious to the world.

It was _HIM._


	5. The Name's Toby

Right as I saw him I fell to my knees. I felt a mix of emotions surging through my mind as the drugs wore off. I tried to get the questions out of my mind by speaking.

"Who…Wha-Where… uh…fuck, Why?... Shit this won't work…um…fuck it! Who are you? N-no, wait! Where a-no what is thi-fuck, no! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" I finally shot out.

"I think t-the drugs f-finally w-wore o-off," said whoever had kidnapped me.

"I think you're damn right," piped up Reese.

Lucas stood there in awe.

"A-Anyway, I t-think the phrase y-you're l-l-looking for i-is 'w-who are y-you?' W-Would I be c-correct?" He asked me. I nodded harshly.

"M-my name is Toby, I l-like waffles!" he said with a grin, "T-taking you f-from your l-life, though, was not my o-own intention. Y-you see, I'm a p-proxy. I d-do the Slenderman's d-dirty work. Like k-killing bitches o-or k-kidnapping them f-for Slendy's d-dinner!"

"So I'm 'Slendy's' dinner? That sucks," I said disappointed.

"Y-you might not be. I d-don't th-think that h-he would eat you, s-since you're l-like us, so y-yeah," Toby explained

"Because I'm insane? Young? Agile? Thin? I have so many questions!" I rambled.

"T-The first t-two" Toby answered carelessly. "I st-still don't k-know every d-detail."

"This is all so much to take in. I'm cold, hungry, thirsty, tired, _and_ confused. I've just been knocked out and taken to a place that's probably in the middle of nowhere and I'm surrounded by strangers that could kill me any second!" I whined.

And that when it hit me. I screamed in pain as a black, smooth tendril tightened around my waist and lifted me into the air as if I weighed nothing. Then I was turned to face a creature with chalky white skin and no face. It wore a black suit with a red tie. No eyes. No nose. No mouth. But it still spoke, its voice low and demonic.

"Good work, Toby. She seems to have no damaged parts, she kept all her limbs, and you executed the drugging nicely. Now, Toby, if you would take this lovely lady, escort her to your room, and then follow me I will explain to you the importance of the job you performed for me. And (Y/N), I shall have Toby give you a tour, so do not worry, my child." The creature lowered me carefully into the waiting arms of Toby. I blushed as he smiled at my confused face.

"A-as you wish, s-sir," Toby complied. He started to carry me down a dim hall that was nicely decorated with various framed paintings. As we passed a couple of doors that had name plates, I noticed that the names were getting odd. Names like Masky, Hoodie, and EJ were passing by. We finally reached a door that that held a plate engraved with the name Toby. Underneath the plate that held his name, there was a piece of paper with my name carefully scrawled in manuscript with a couple of doodles done in crayon around it. I opened the door for Toby as his hands were full (with me! -w-) and he stepped into the room. He started to talk to me.

"I guess y-you're not g-gonna stay i-in the o-other r-room. But th-that's fine. I'm c-completely fine w-with you st-staying with m-me! Welp, I g-gotta g-go, so s-see you s-soon!" he rushed out of the room, his face heavy with blush, and headed the way we came and left me alone in the room.


	6. AN

Yay! i'm not dead! but i moved to virginia...

ANYWAY...

I just noticed how nobody has seen my poll...

i need ideas...

what should I do?

if you did the poll thingamajig, you could change the fate of the story...

so yeah...

do that thingamajig, k?


	7. Thank you, reader-chan!

I just wanted to give a quick shout out to reader-chan...

Thank you for the idea! i will make sure to use it, and i will use it well!

Once again, thank you reader-chan, and i will see all of my babies later!

~EdgyBabyface


End file.
